


【嘉也】你知道我在想什么吗？

by ryokou



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryokou/pseuds/ryokou
Summary: 2v1，两个都是他，所以是一定程度上的1v1。纯情嘉嘉/成熟嘉嘉✖️诱惑小也
Relationships: 嘉也
Kudos: 10





	【嘉也】你知道我在想什么吗？

刘也把焉栩嘉捞回家的时候已经将近一点。公司谈下了一个很大的合作，焉栩嘉请公司的同事去附近的一个酒吧庆祝。去之前他信誓旦旦的举起三根手指向刘也承诺，自己不仅不会喝酒，而且会在十二点前回家。

结果一个也没做到。

把一个醉醺醺的人拖回家费了刘也很大力气。焉栩嘉一路上像一个小孩子一样依在自己身边，傻乎乎看着自己笑。到最后刘也无奈，问他：“你为什么看见我就想笑？”焉栩嘉搂过他，亲亲他的嘴角，含着笑说：“因为你好。”刘也憋笑撇过头，心里笑骂了一句：“醉鬼。”  
小自己七岁的恋人显然是不会喝酒的样子，只喝了一点眼神里就被醉态覆满了。高度数的白酒喝下肚的后果明晃晃的呈现到了他的脸上，脸颊上浮现了淡淡的红色。刘也让他靠在墙角，自己帮他把西装外套脱下来，准备转身挂在衣帽架上。  
不过刘也未能如愿，他正准备离开，焉栩嘉啧了一声，伸手拽着他的手腕不让他走。刘也没反应过来，失去平衡跌到他怀里。焉栩嘉低头看着他，看着他的眼睛，小声问他：“去哪？”也没等他回答，他便俯下身来，亲吻刘也的嘴唇，两只手从衣服下摆钻进去，摩挲刘也光滑的背部。刘也心里叹了口气，把外套随意丢到地下，环抱住焉栩嘉的腰，回应起这个吻。焉栩嘉的舌头先舔过刘也嘴周，直到把周围都润湿了，然后才会小心的啃咬他的下嘴唇，弄的刘也痒痒的。刘也觉得这样的焉栩嘉很可爱，像一只讨好人的小猫咪。酒精的味道从焉栩嘉的口腔中渡过来，刘也感觉自己也跟着醉了。  
情欲上来，他踮起脚，想更深切的回应这个吻。

“砰！”撞击声突然响起，在安静的房子里显得尤为突兀。  
焉栩嘉还没反应过来，被撞击声吓了一跳，猛地咬了一下刘也的嘴唇。  
“嘶…”刘也皱眉，瞬间尝到了一股血腥味。  
“没事吧？”焉栩嘉清醒了一半，一手捧着他的脸，一手轻轻扯着他的嘴角，借着壁灯看伤口。

“你们…”  
“怎么会…”

两人这才反应过来家里来了“不速之客”，一同转头看去，却又双双愣在了原地。

那个站在卧室门口手足无措的男孩子，不是焉栩嘉又是谁？准确的说，那是几年前的焉栩嘉——穿着一件宽松的t-shirt，刘海柔顺的的耷拉在额头前，堪堪能盖住浓黑的眉毛，眼神圆圆亮亮的，脸上还有些些婴儿肥。

“嘉嘉？”刘也试探性地叫了一声，这确实是长着几年前的焉栩嘉的样子，和刘也记忆中的他完美重合。那个年纪的小孩身高拔得厉害，已经比他都要高出不少了。他从焉栩嘉的怀抱中出来，朝卧室的方向走去。焉栩嘉从背后怀着刘也的腰，脸贴着他的颈侧，也跟着他别扭地一起走。他有点不满刘也对这个“来路不明”的另一个他的态度，只能像宣誓主权一般紧紧挨着刘也身边。

“你们…你是也哥？”“焉栩嘉”看着他，又转头看着贴在刘也身上的另一个他，耳朵不自觉的泛出粉色，指指自己：“你是…我吗？”

“我…我也是…焉栩嘉。”

刘也靠在焉栩嘉怀里，看着另一个“焉栩嘉”。焉栩嘉也垂下眼眸看着站在床沿边的人。刘也向“焉栩嘉”招招手。

“你过来。”

他拉过“焉栩嘉”的手，牵着他深入了衣服里。

“你要先抚摸我的身体。”也许是染了寒气，他的手有点凉，激得刘也抖了一下。

刘也身后的焉栩嘉挑挑眉，掐着刘也的下颚，低下头与他接吻。刘也分出神看着“焉栩嘉”，断断续续地说：

“你可以…嗯…捏我的乳头…嘶—”

“焉栩嘉”犹豫了一下，靠近床边，眼睛直直的盯着与焉栩嘉接吻的刘也，手向上游走，停在了乳晕附近，生疏地打转。身后的焉栩嘉不甘示弱，两只手指深入刘也的口中，在空腔里转了一圈，把沾了津液的手指拿出来，径直捏上了刘也的另一个乳头。

“啊…”

“焉栩嘉”清晰的体会到刘也粉嫩的乳头慢慢挺立起来，他的手僵在原地，无所适从。

“你可以…舔舔它…”

刘也摸摸他的头，引导他该怎么做。“焉栩嘉”点点头，慢慢趴到他的身上，犹豫的伸出舌头，舔上了那粒乳珠。他的舌头的有软软的倒刺，舔得刘也抖了一下。“焉栩嘉”也被吓了一跳，他从未做过这种事情，最多也只是在三级片里看过这样的情节，他怕自己做错了什么才让刘也反应那么大，连忙抬起头看。刘也的脖子微微仰起，露出修长的颈线，他再往上，想捕捉他的视线，结果对上了焉栩嘉不善的目光。

刘也迟迟等不到两个人的动作，顺着“焉栩嘉”的目光看过去，发现大小两个在大眼瞪小眼。刘也哭笑不得的亲亲焉栩嘉的嘴角，安慰他道：“你和你自己生什么气？你最知道这个时候的他在想什么了。”

说罢又转过头对“焉栩嘉”笑了一下，揉揉他蓬松的头发：“嘉嘉，按我说的做、按你想的做，你可以摸我、舔我，上我…做你想的…”

焉栩嘉看着“焉栩嘉”，眯了眯眼睛。“喂，”他喊一声，“你多大了？”“焉栩嘉”抬头，对上他略微不善的目光，乌黑的眼睛看着他：“十八岁。”焉栩嘉低头看看刘也，迟钝地回忆起自己十八岁时到底在想些什么。

好像是在挣扎着，挣扎着是否要告诉刘也对他的感情。

他觉得那是爱情，他怕刘也以为是小孩子瞎闹又怕刘也躲开他。

不过都过去了。

焉栩嘉还是低头与刘也接吻—在他看来，没有什么比接吻更能告诉他，刘也在这里，刘也属于他。他的手沿着刘也的腰线下滑，探入他的隐秘之地，修长的手指握住刘也的柱身上下撸动。

“焉栩嘉”失去了头顶上投来的压迫感，再次爬到刘也胸前，吮吸着那粒红豆。他的指尖轻挠另一处的红点，不断刺激乳头的顶部。刘也不耐的挺了挺胸，反而把胸膛更往他嘴里送。他的头发有些长，毛毛躁躁的，落在刘也白白嫩嫩的胸膛上，刺得他有点痒。

他视线移下去，“焉栩嘉”宽松的家居裤已经支起了帐篷，明显也是来了感觉。

后面那个也是。

刘也感觉自己的腰部也被身后那人的那处抵着，这俩人像在较劲，谁也不愿先做那个出击的人。

刘也心里叹了口气，他反过手去抚摸焉栩嘉的脸庞，然后顺着下来从脖子到臂膀，最后停在裆部。焉栩嘉身上的西装还没来得及脱，刘也隔着西装裤那层布料揉了两把他的裆部。

焉栩嘉手上顿了一下。他没把手抽出来，反而加快了撸动的频率。他的手很大，一手可以把刘也的两个阴囊握起来，他来回揉搓，又刺激柱身的顶部。他的手滑倒会阴，画着圈刺激那里。焉栩嘉清楚地感觉到刘也手上的力气松了不少，肌肉紧绷起来，呼吸声也慢慢加重，含糊的喊着“嘉嘉、嘉嘉”。

“焉栩嘉”没见过这样的刘也，他无法把视线从刘也的脸上离开—面色逐渐变得潮红，眼睛眯起来像一只狐狸。他丰润的嘴唇微张，被磨平的两只兔牙漏出来，小声的喘息着。一大一小配合的很好，他们交替刺激刘也上下两个敏感点，硬生生把他送上了高潮。

白浊的精液从中间喷射出来，流到焉栩嘉的手上。他起身扯下刘也的裤子，把手上的精液往他的后穴一抹，借机扩张他的后穴。焉栩嘉的指甲修剪的圆圆的，两只手指顺着精液滑进了后穴。后穴很紧致，焉栩嘉探进去后小幅度的抽插了一会，让后穴适应了一下，又加了一只手指。

刘也趴在床上，面对着“焉栩嘉”。

“焉栩嘉”摸摸他的脸，小心翼翼地问：“我…我可以亲亲你吗？”  
刘也噗嗤笑了一下，点了点头：“可以。”  
于是对面那人虔诚的低下头，捧住他的脸庞，颤抖的把自己的嘴唇贴上了他的。大概几秒后，他离开，手还贴着刘也的脸颊，小声说了一句：“谢谢。”

刘也扯了扯他的家居裤，把他挺立的性器从内裤里拿出来。内裤已经被顶端吐出的透明液体打湿了一小块。刘也套弄了几次，探过头去，把性器含在了嘴里。

“……”

“焉栩嘉”有点不知所措，刘也在他身下，吞吐着他的性器，无论如何都是一个冲击画面。刘也很有经验，“焉栩嘉”能感觉到自己的性器抵到了他的喉咙深处，没由来生出了一种真正性交的快感。刘也含不到的地方就用手撸动。“焉栩嘉”一直在咬牙忍耐，期间还试图把刘也推开。刘也知道他在想什么，用力一吸，惹的“焉栩嘉”直接射了出来。精液灌入他的口中，又有一部分从嘴角流下来，实在是色情的要命。

“焉栩嘉”脸涨的通红，连忙趴下去看刘也有没呛到。刘也把嘴里的精液吞咽下去，又摸了一把嘴角，笑了笑，说没事，手又重新握上他的性器。

紧接着他眉头一皱，发出一声闷哼。

后面的焉栩嘉掏出了性器，正慢慢的往开拓好的后穴了一寸寸深入。他们在床事上一向很契合，刘也的身体几乎完完全全被焉栩嘉开发，此时完全掌控在焉栩嘉手中。

焉栩嘉掐住他的腰，把柱身尽数送入后穴中，一下一下的抽插。偶尔擦过敏感点，刘也的呻吟就会突然变大。焉栩嘉的左手伸出去，盖在紧抓着床单的刘也的手上，五指插入他的指缝中，腰身一下一下撞击着后穴，发出啪啪的声音。

他的频率逐渐变快，找准机会，猛地向敏感点进攻。刘也的呻吟一下子变了调，双腿忍不住想要夹紧，后穴也不断的收缩。

焉栩嘉最后冲刺，最后撞击的一下和刘也一起射了出来。  
刘也脱力的趴在床上喘气。“焉栩嘉”一下下抚摸着他的背，想让他舒服些。焉栩嘉还扣着他的手，脸凑上去蹭蹭刘也，一遍一遍说我爱你。

焉栩嘉又要了他两次，最后刘也趴在床上，嘴里呢喃着说不来了不来了，又迷迷糊糊的叮嘱焉栩嘉：“你好好照顾嘉嘉…”，然后慢慢合上了眼睛，累的睡着了。

焉栩嘉无奈的看着他：“你的嘉嘉就站在你对面…”然后又捏捏他的鼻尖骂他：“你就像小猪。”也不管他听没听见，抱着刘也就往浴室里走。

抱起刘也的时候他无意识的咂咂嘴，往焉栩嘉的怀里钻了钻，修长的双腿垂下来，纤细的脚腕吊在空中。“焉栩嘉”想上前帮他一把，焉栩嘉却像看穿他的意图，抱着他退后了几步，盯着他说：“我是你，你是我，我知道你在想什么。”他看了看怀里睡着的刘也，脸上的表情都温柔起来：“你想做什么就去做，要说什么就要说，别藏在心里。你在刘也这里总是有特权，你对他来说是焉栩嘉，谁也不是你。”

“焉栩嘉”呆愣在原地，看着焉栩嘉抱着刘也去了淋浴间，连伸出的手都忘了收回来。

焉栩嘉帮刘也清理好出来后家里已经没有“焉栩嘉”的身影了。

他确实该回去应该去的地方了。

焉栩嘉帮刘也掖了掖被子，把他搂在怀里，末了亲亲他嘟起来的的嘴唇，慢慢合上了眼睛。

“焉栩嘉”醒来的时候还迷迷糊糊的，头痛欲裂，脑子里昨夜的片段不断重复着，他用手肘支起身子，甩了甩头试图让自己清醒一点。

“嘉嘉？你醒了？”

声音由远及近，“焉栩嘉”抬头看，有些错愕：“也…也哥？”他突然有些分不清自己到底身处哪里，是很多年后，还是…

冰凉的手贴上他的额头，头顶上还传来那人的自言自语：“不是很烫了，应该是退烧了…”

他又坐到床边跟他解释：你昨晚发烧了，先把这碗粥喝了吧，我刚熬好的。”说着他又把粥递过来，“我昨天给你打电话了，可是无论如何你都不接，我怕你出事，就自作主张来了，看到你在发烧，就在这里留了一晚。”他舒了口气：“不过你已经退烧啦，还有不舒服的吗？”

“焉栩嘉”抬头，恰好对上那双含笑的眼睛，那双眼睛看着自己，水灵灵的。

“没有了…”

他回答。

先前他心里那要不要告诉他自己感情的唯一一点犹豫也没有了。


End file.
